Death
by She-Lay Lawliet
Summary: Drugs. Love. And Death. GOT7 / Jb x Yugyeom / Mark x Yugyeom.
1. Chapter 1

_Title : Death._

 _Genre : angst, hurt, romance, fluff._

 _Cast : GOT7._

 _Main Cast : Kim Yugyeom, Im Jaebum._

 _Author : Han April_

 _Rating : T+_

 _Length : Chapter_

 _Disclaimer : all of the cast is belong to God, their parents, and themselves. But this fan fiction is_ _ **MINE.**_

 _Warning : BOYS LOVE, a lot of typo, alur kecepetan, EYD ancur,_ **NO FLAME, NO BASHING, AND REMEMBER PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU LIKE IT.**

 _#bagi yang gak suka yaoi atau segala hal yang berhubungan dengan hal itu. Mending gak usah baca dan close tab aja yah.#_

.

.

Bintang-bintang yang indah sedang menghiasi langit malam Busan. Seorang namja berwajah childish yang berdiri diatas balkon sebuah rumah tidak jauh dari pantai menikmati pemandangan itu. Kemudian datanglah seorang namja berambut hitam berwajah tegas dan sedikit garang yang memeluk namja childish itu.

"Hyung akan pergi lagi ?" Suara lembut nan halus namja bernama Yugyeom itu memecah kesunyian malam.

Sedangkan namja yang memeluk Yugyeom hanya mengangguk sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh kekasihnya.

"Aku benci dengan pekerjaan hyung." Namja tegas dan garang itu menyembunyikan wajahnya dileher Yugyeom, menghirup aroma tubuh kekasihnya yang sangat manis.

"Sampai kapan hyung akan seperti ini." Namja itu lagi-lagi diam. Yugyeom menghembuskan nafasnya lelah, kekasihnya itu memang pendiam. Dia jarang berbicara bahkan dengan Yugyeom sendiri. Terkadang Yugyeom berfikir mungkin tingkah diam kekasihnya ini berhubungan dengan pekerjaannya. Ia lebih suka bertindak daripada berbicara.

Memang sebagai seorang mafia kebanyakan dari mereka selalu diam. Hanya karena ingin anak buahnya takut, atau sekedar menjaga image garangnya.

Yugyeom menyandarkan dirinya pada sosok kuat kekasihnya dengan jari-jari yang mengelus lengan dingin yang melingkar dipinggangnya.

"Boleh aku ikut ?" Yugyeom merasakan kepala kekasihnya tidak lagi berada dilehernya. Tapi kemudian kepala itu berada disana lagi sambil menggeleng pelan.

"Wae ?"

"Terlalu berbahaya." Suara tegas itu teredam dileher Yugyeom, tapi Yugyeom masih dapat mendengar suara itu. Suara dingin penuh dengan ketegasan itu akan berubah menjadi lembut saat sudah berhadapan didepan Yugyeom.

"Aku bosan disini hyung. Aku seperti burung dalam sangkar. Tidak bisa bebas." Yugyeom melepas lengan namja itu dan berjalan masuk ke kamar mereka.

Sedangkan namja itu mengikuti langkah Yugyeom yang menuju keranjang king size mereka. Yugyeom duduk ditepi ranjang membelakangi kekasihnya.

Namja itu hanya tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah kekanakan Yugyeom. Ia pun menghampiri Yugyeom dan berlutut didepan Yugyeom. Ia merebahkan kepalanya dipaha Yugyeom dan menaruh tangan Yugyeom diatas kepalanya.

Yugyeom membelai kepala kekasihnya pelan, terkadang Yugyeom tidak mengerti dengan tingkah kekasihnya. Setau Yugyeom, kekasihnya akan berubah 180o jika tidak bersamanya. Ia terlihat sangat menyeramkan, bahkan tingkahnya tidak pernah bermanusiawi. Membunuh siapapun yang tidak sesuai dengannya. Sudah berkali-kali Yugyeom melihat kekasihnya membunuh anak buahnya hanya dengan satu tembakan. Itulah kenapa tidak akan ada yang bisa melawan kekasihnya. Ia berkuasa. Ia kejam. Ia tidak berperikemanusiaan.

Tapi semua hal itu akan berubah jika ia berhadapan dengan Yugyeom. Sikap berkuasa, kekejaman, dan semua kejahatannya berganti dengan sikap manja. Kekasihnya sangatlah manja. Bahkan untuk melakukan kebutuhannya sendiri, ia akan bergantung pada Yugyeom. Seperti makan, jika Yugyeom tidak menyuapinya maka ia tidak akan makan. Atau mandi, jika bukan Yugyeom yang memandikannya maka ia tidak akan mandi. Yugyeom merasa ia sudah seperti babysitter. Tapi sifat kekasihnya yang seperti itulah yang membuat Yugyeom mencintainya dan merasa berguna dalam hidup keras kekasihnya.

"Jangan pernah pergi. Aku takkan bisa hidup tanpa mu Yugyeom." Yugyeom melihat kebawah, ia begitu menyayangi namja ini. Sangat ingin rasanya hidup bersama dengannya seperti orang lain pada umumnya. Tapi ia tidak akan pernah bisa. Kekasihnya bukanlah orang lain pada umumnya, ia berbeda.

"Aku yakin jika aku pergi. Hyung pasti akan terlihat sangat menyedihkan." Yugyeom tertawa lembut, tersenyum masih membelai kepala kekasihnya.

"Kapan hyung akan berangkat ?"

"Tengah malam nanti." Yugyeom hanya mengangguk, itu artinya ia akan tidur sendiri lagi. Kekasihnya selalu pergi malam, dan akan pulang dua hari lagi atau bahkan seminggu lagi.

"Berapa lama ?"

"Besok siang aku akan pulang." Yugyeom menghembuskan nafas bosan. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, inilah pekerjaan kekasihnya.

"Sekarang tentang apa ?"

"Hanya penyelundupan beberapa senjata." Yugyeom tidak pernah khawatir jika kekasihnya ini berbohong, karena ia tidak akan pernah berbohong pada Yugyeom. Karena mereka berdua sudah berjanji untuk saling mempercayai. Walaupun begitu, terkadang Yugyeom jengah dengan sikap possesive kekasihnya.

Kemudian sunyi datang lagi. Yugyeom masih terus membelai kepala kekasihnya dan namja itu yang memejamkan mata menikmati sapuan halus nan lembut Yugyeom.

TOK TOK. Suara ketukan pintu mengisi kesunyian diantara mereka. Yugyeom melirik meja dinakas, sudah waktunya makan malam. Ia menepuk lembut kepala kekasihnya agar bangun. Yugyeom kemudian bangun dan beranjak membuka pintu.

"Makan malam sudah siap tuan." Yugyeom tersenyum.

"Hyung ingin makan disini atau dimeja makan ?" Yugyeom melihat kekasihnya yang duduk disofa sambil meneguk vodka dari gelas kecil ditangannya.

"Bisa kau bawa kesini sayang."

"Ya sudah aku akan ambil dulu makanannya." Yugyeom menutup pintu kamarnya dan pergi bersama beberapa pelayan yang mengekor dibelakangnya.

Tidak beberapa lama kemudian Yugyeom datang membawa nampan penuh dengan makanan, ia tau pasti jika sejak tadi siang kekasihnya pasti belum makan. Yugyeom menaruh nampan itu diatas meja depan kekasihnya.

Yugyeom benci melihat botol bening kecil dimeja itu. Ia benci melihat kekasihnya meminum cairan dari botol itu.

Itu adalah Diva vodka, minuman beralkohol favorit kekasihnya. Vodka itu berbeda dengan vodka lainnya, botol vodka itu terbuat dari kristal Swarovski dan berlian. Bila vodka dituangkan,cairan tersebut akan tersaring oleh berlian-berlian yang ada dalam botol itu. Itulah kenapa rasanya mungkin sangat berbeda dengan merek vodka lainnya.

Tapi Yugyeom tidak peduli. Ia mengambil botol dan gelas itu. Kemudian menaruhnya dimeja lain.

"Berapa kali aku bilang. Berhenti minum itu." Yugyeom kemudian duduk disamping kekasihnya dan menghadap kekasihnya. Tangannya mengambil makanan yang ia bawa sambil bergumam.

"Itu tidak baik untuk kesehatan mu hyung." Lagi-lagi hanya diam yang diterima Yugyeom. Ia kemudian menyuapkan makanan yang ia bawa ke kekasihnya. Dan kekasihnya menerima suapan itu dengan tersenyum.

Hal itu terjadi hingga makanan dipiring itu habis. Masuk kemulut kekasihnya, kemudian berganti masuk kemulutnya. Mereka makan berdua dengan sendok yang sama. Kalaupun ada saliva yang tertinggal dan tertelan diantara mereka berdua, mereka tidak perduli. Karena mereka sudah berbagi lebih dari itu.

"Lain kali aku akan membakar semua minuman itu." Yugyeom menaruh piring itu diatas nampan dan mengambil gelas berisi air putih dan memberikannya pada kekasihnya kemudian ia meminum sisanya.

Setelahnya Yugyeom bangkit untuk membawa nampan itu keluar kamar. Inilah jadwal rutin yang ia lakukan setiap makan. Kekasihnya lebih suka makan dikamar dari pada di meja makan mereka. Alasan yang sangat simple, kekasih Yugyeom tidak suka melihat kesepian saat mereka makan dimeja makan panjang dan besar itu.

Yugyeom kembali beberapa menit kemudian. Ia masih melihat kekasihnya diposisi yang sama. Ia berjalan menghampirinya dan ikut duduk disofa, bersandar didada kekasihnya dan melihat tv yang menyala. Menampilkan film korea laga.

"Hyung tidak lelah hm ? Hyung belum istirahat dari kemarin." Yugyeom mengecup pipi kiri kekasihnya, kekasihnya itu menoleh dan mengangguk sambil mengecup hidung Yugyeom.

Yugyeom pun meraih remote dan mematikan tv itu. Ia berdiri diikuti oleh kekasihnya, Yugyeom membimbing kekasihnya ke kamar mandi untuk menggosok gigi bersama. Setelah keluar dari kamar mandi, perlahan Yugyeom melepas kemeja putih kekasihnya menampakkan tubuh berotot kekasihnya dan menaruh kemeja itu disofa. Ia kemudian memegang tangan kekasihnya untuk segera istirahat diranjang.

Yugyeom menyelimuti tubuh kekasihnya dan membiarkan kekasihnya tidur dipahanya sedangkan ia duduk sambil bersandar dikepala ranjang. Yugyeom dengan lembut membelai kepala kekasihnya. Hal itu berguna untuk membuat kekasihnya agar cepat terlelap.

30 menit kemudian, Yugyeom mendengar dengkuran halus kekasihnya. Ia memindahkan kepala kekasihnya pelan kebantal, dan merebahkan dirinya sendiri disamping kekasihnya.

Mereka berdua kemudian tidur, terlelap dalam buaian mimpi masing-masing

.

.

Im Jaebum adalah nama kekasih Yugyeom. Ia bukan namja sembarangan. Ia bukan namja biasa. Sejak kecil ia sudah hidup dengan kekerasan, appanya adalah seorang pembunuh bayaran. Tidak salah jika ketika ia sudah remaja, ia menjadi ketua gengster yang ditakuti di Seoul. Dan ketika ia sudah dewasa, ia menjadi mafia yang sangat dihormati dan ditakuti semua musuhnya.

Dan sebuah keberuntungan baginya bertemu dengan Yugyeom. Yugyeom dulu hanyalah anak yatim piatu yang mencari pekerjaan dan terdampar dikasino milik Jaebum. Sejak pertama bertemu dengan Yugyeom, Jaebum sudah tertarik. Ia menawarkan pekerjaan yang sangat mudah bagi Yugyeom, menjadi pelayan pribadinya. Tapi 1 tahun berlalu, dan mereka bukan lagi seperti tuan dan pelayan. Mereka berdua berubah, cinta yang Jaebum rasakan menuju puncaknya sehingga ia tidak bisa menahan untuk tidak memiliki Yugyeom. Saat malam itulah Jaebum bercinta dengan Yugyeom. Dan hari-hari kemudian benih-benih cinta tumbuh semakin deras dalam hati keduanya. Sehingga Yugyeom menerima nasib hidup barunya. Menjadi kekasih seorang mafia.

Jaebum mendapatkan cinta dan kasih dari Yugyeom begitu banyaknya. Dua hal yang tidak pernah ia dapatkan sejak ia kecil. Itulah kenapa ia begitu manja jika bersama dengan Yugyeom, berbeda dengan Jaebum yang dikenal kejam oleh semua musuhnya. Ia akan lemah jika sudah berhadapan dengan Yugyeom, malaikatnya. Mereka berdua sudah bersama selama dua tahun sebagai sepasang kekasih.

Dan bagi Jaebum, Yugyeom lebih dari kekasihnya. Yugyeom adalah hidupnya. Ia berjanji akan menjaga Yugyeom sepenuh hati dan jiwa. Ia tidak akan membiarkan siapapun menyakitinya.

Itulah alasan kenapa ia mengurung Yugyeom disebuah rumah jauh dari keramaian kota. Ia membeli sebuah tanah dan pantai di Busan. Ia kemudian membangun rumah megah disana beserta memberi keamanan yang begitu ketat. Dirumah itu tidak terhitung lagi jumlah anak buah yang Jaebum tugaskan untuk menjaga Yugyeom. Ia menyebar seluruh anak buahnya dirumah dan dipantai. Jaebum tau banyak musuh yang mengincar kelemahannya, dan mereka tau kelemahan Jaebum adalah Yugyeom.

Maka dari itu, Yugyeom tidak akan bisa pergi tanpa izin dan pengawalan ketat dari Jaebum.

Benar kata Yugyeom, ia seperti burung dalam sangkar. Terkurung dan tidak akan pernah bebas.

.

.

TOK TOK.

Yugyeom terbangun ketika mendengar suara pintu yang diketuk. Ia beranjak untuk membuka pintu.

Ternyata itu Youngjae, salah satu anak buah tangan kanan Jaebum.

"Ooh Youngjae hyung. Ada apa ?" Tidak peduli Youngjae hanyalah anak buah Jaebum, Yugyeom tetap memanggilnya hyung karena Youngjae memang lebih tua darinya.

Tapi Youngjae tetap memanggil Yugyeom dengan kata tuan. Karena Yugyeom adalah kekasih bosnya. Bos yang sangat ia hormati.

"Maaf menganggu tuan. Tuan Jaebum harus berangkat 30 menit lagi." Yugyeom mengangguk mengerti dan berkata.

"Ia akan turun 10 menit lagi. Terima kasih hyung." Youngjae hanya mengangguk dan membungkukkan tubuhnya sebentar sebelum pergi dari hadapan Yugyeom.

Yugyeom menutup pintu kamarnya, dan menengok jam.

"11. 30 PM." Ia menghampiri Jaebum yang masih terlelap dan duduk disamping Jaebum. Dengan lembut Yugyeom menepuk pipi Jaebum.

"Hyung bangun." Perlahan mata Jaebum terbuka dan melihat ke Yugyeom. Yugyeom menundukkan kepalanya untuk mencium bibir Jaebum sebentar. Hanya lumatan kecil ringan sebelum Yugyeom berbisik.

"Hyung sudah ditunggu Youngjae hyung dibawah." Jaebum bangun dari tidurnya dan duduk diranjang sedangkan Yugyeom masuk keruangan yang menjadi lemari mereka untuk mengambil baju yang akan dipakai Jaebum.

Yugyeom keluar dengan membawa kemeja hitam dan celana hitam. Kemudian ia membantu Jaebum berganti pakaian. Setelahnya menemani Jaebum kebawah.

Dibawah sudah ada 10 orang pria beserta Youngjae memakai baju dan jas hitam. Sama seperti pakaian yang dipakai Jaebum, tapi pakaian Jaebum jauh lebih mahal dari milik mereka.

"Hanya segini yang akan pergi Youngjae hyung ?" Yugyeom bertanya saat ia sudah sampai dibawah.

"Tidak tuan. Masih ada banyak diluar."

"Apa semuanya sudah siap Youngjae ?" Suara dingin dan ekspresi datar Jaebum membuat Youngjae menoleh kearahnya.

"Semuanya sudah siap tuan."

"Bagus. Tunggu aku diluar." Dengan kompak mereka semua membungkuk hormat sebelum keluar dari ruangan itu.

Jaebum memeluk Yugyeom sebentar dan kemudian mencium kening, pipi, hidung, dan bibir Yugyeom sebelum berucap.

"Hyung pergi dulu. Tetap disini. Jika terjadi sesuatu, hubungi hyung segera." Yugyeom mengangguk dan mengecup bibir Jaebum.

"Hati-hati hyung." Setelah itu Jaebum memakai mantel perginya dan berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu. Meninggalkan Yugyeom yang berdiri melihatnya dengan beberapa pelayan dibelakangnya.

.

.

Sepeninggal Jaebum, Yugyeom tidak bisa tidur. Ia mencoba menonton tv, tapi tetap saja matanya sulit terpejam. Ia bosan dan pergi keluar dari kamarnya. Ia berjalan menuruni tangga dan mengamti rumah besar itu.

Sudah hampir 4 tahun Yugyeom tinggal dan tak pernah keluar dari rumah itu. Jujur ia jenuh, setiap hari kegiatan yang ia lakukan selalu monoton. Tidak ada perubahan. Ia bosan.

Tapi jika ia keluar, itu sama saja dengan memberikan nyawanya pada musuh-musuh Jaebum.

Yugyeom menghembuskan nafas berat saat ia sudah sampai dilantai bawah. Ia berjalan ke salah satu pintu yang menghubungkan dengan taman belakang dan pantai.

Tidak peduli pagi, siang atau malam. Anak buah Jaebum selalu berkeliaran dimana-mana. Yugyeom ingat dulu ia sempat protes pada Jaebum yang membiarkan anak buahnya berkeliaran didalam rumah. Sungguh Yugyeom sangat tidak suka.

Akhirnya Jaebum membuat peraturan, hanya maid dan pengawal khusus yang mendapat izin dari Jaebum yang boleh masuk rumah. Jadi sekarang mereka semua hanya berkeliaran dihalaman dan disekitar wilayah milik Jaebum.

Angin malam menyapa tubuh Yugyeom saat ia berjalan ditaman. Beberapa anak buah Jaebum yang bertemu dengannya membungkukkan badan kemudian berlalu.

Yugyeom duduk diayunan taman. Tempat yang sering ia gunakan jika sedang membaca dipagi hari. Yugyeom mengayunkan benda menggantung itu dengan kakinya.

Sesudah ayunan itu bergerak ia merebahkan tubuhnya diayunan besar itu. Ayunan itu dilapisi dengan selimut dan bantal sehingga sangat nyaman tidur diatasnya. Dia bersandar pada bantal dan duduk sambil membiarkan kakinya lurus kedepan.

Angin malam yang berhembus ringan dan buaian ayunan membuat matanya mengantuk. Perlahan Yugyeom tertidur diayunan itu.

.

Sinar matahari yang menyilaukan mengenai wajah Yugyeom, membuat Yugyeom menutup matanya dengan punggung tangannya. Ia terbangun dan bingung, kenapa ia bisa berada ditaman. Tapi kemudian ia ingat, pasti tadi malam ia ketiduran disini. Yugyeom menguap kecil sebelum berjalan melewati rumput hijau taman yang basah terkena embun.

Ia berhenti sebentar untuk merentangkan lengannya dan menghirup udara pagi yang sejuk sekuat yang ia bisa.

Sedangkan dibeberapa tempat, semua anak buah Jaebum memperhatikan Yugyeom dengan terpesona. Bukan rahasia lagi jika mereka juga menyukai kekasih bosnya itu, tapi ini hanya bagi kalangan anak buah saja. Jaebum tidak pernah tau rahasia itu.

Beberapa diantara mereka tidak rela jika Yugyeom menjadi kekasih Jaebum, bos mereka yang kejam itu. Tapi apa yang bisa mereka lakukan. Jika mereka melawan atau berkata tidak baik tentang Jaebum, mereka bisa mati. Yah itu resiko menjadi anak buah mafia.

Sinar matahari yang mengenai tubuh Yugyeom, membuat Yugyeom seperti malaikat yang turun dari surga. Yugyeom terlihat semakin cantik dengan kulitnya yang putih bersinar, Yugyeom begitu sempurna. Bahkan jantung anak buah Jaebum sekarang berdebar begitu cepat, hanya karena melihat pemandangan indah dipagi hari itu. Dan karena kemeja yang Yugyeom gunakan sedikit terangkat, itu melihatkan perutnya yang langsing dan putihnya membuat perut itu terlihat begitu lembut dan halus.

Yugyeom menghentikan tingkahnya dan kembali berjalan masuk kedalam rumah. Meninggalkan anak-anak buah Jaebum yang terduduk ditaman sambil memegang dada mereka.

.

"Pagi tadi cerah, kenapa sekarang mendung ?" Yugyeom mematikan tv yang sedang menampilkan film drama Korea tersebut. Ia berjalan kearah balkon dan diam disana beberapa menit, sebelum ada empat mobil yang masuk kehalaman rumah.

"Akhirnya dia pulang juga." Yugyeom berjalan keluar kamar untuk segera menghampiri Jaebum yang baru datang.

Ia tersenyum saat melihat Jaebum yang berjalan kearahnya dan segera memeluk tubuh kekasihnya. Yugyeom melihat dibelakang Jaebum ada Youngjae dan lainnya.

Yugyeom merasakan Jaebum mengeratkan lengannya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya dileher Yugyeom.

'Pasti ada masalah.' Yugyeom menepuk punggung Jaebum lembut. Ia kemudian melihat kearah Youngjae, mencoba mengirim tatapan bertanya 'ada apa ?

Tapi kemudian ia mendengar Jaebum berbisik ditelinganya.

"Aku lelah sayang."

'Kan firasat ku benar'. Yugyeom melepas pelukannya dan menangkup wajah Jaebum. Ia bisa melihat binar kemarahan dimata coklat kekasihnya. Ia mengerti apa yang terjadi.

Yugyeom melepas tangkupannya dan membiarkan Jaebum menyembunyikan wajahnya dilehernya lagi.

"Youngjae hyung, bisakah hyung pergi." Youngjae mengangguk dan membungkukkan tubuhnya sebentar sebelum pergi keluar dari rumah itu.

Yugyeom menyuruh semua maid kembali kedapur dengan tatapan matanya.

Sekarang tinggalah mereka berdua diruangan itu. Yugyeom perlahan melepas lengan Jaebum dari pinggangnya. Setelahnya ia membawa Jaebum kekamar mereka.

.

Youngjae mondar-mandir didalam paviliun samping rumah besar Jaebum. Tempat dimana ia beristirahat dengan beberapa anak buah khusus Jaebum.

"Menurutmu apa yang akan dilakukan bos ?" Seorang pria yang duduk disofa bertanya.

"Bos pasti akan membunuh mereka semua. Aku yakin itu." Youngjae pun ikut duduk setelah lelah mondar-mandir.

"Dan kita ?" Tanya pria itu lagi.

"Berdo'alah semoga kita dimaafkan dan orang-orang yang kita sayangi selamat."

Youngjae mengusap wajahnya kasar. Ia benar-benar gelisah sekarang. Ini bukan tentang misi penyelundupan senjata mereka, tapi ini jauh lebih besar.

Karena kecerobohan anak buah Youngjae, beberapa narkoba yang seharusnya sudah terkirim ke Mokpo sekarang berada dikantor polisi. Dan kantor polisi sedang menyelidiki kasus itu.

Beruntungnya, ia sudah menghabisi tiga orang saksi yang mengetahui hal itu. Dan hal itulah yang membuat Jaebum begitu marah, selangkah lagi polisi pasti bisa menemukan mereka semua.

Apalagi melihat Yugyeom yang menyuruhnya pergi, itu menambah daftar gelisah Youngjae.

Kenapa begitu ? Karena ketika Jaebum marah besar ia pasti akan memeluk Yugyeom. Dan selanjutnya adalah Yugyeom yang berucap.

Jaebum sangat jarang membiarkan Yugyeom berbicara apalagi menyuruh orang pembuat masalah pergi, seperti situasi Youngjae sekarang.

.

Yugyeom membantu Jaebum melepas jas dan kemejanya saat mereka sudah dikamar. Ia memperhatikan Jaebum yang duduk disofa single santainya dan melihat Jaebum yang menuangkan vodkanya kemudian meminumnya.

Yugyeom tau suasana hati Jaebum tidak baik sekarang ini. Yugyeom menaruh jas dan kemeja itu disofa dan berjalan kearah Jaebum.

Yugyeom duduk dilengan sofa itu dan perlahan membawa kepala Jaebum untuk tidur dipahanya. Ia membelai rambut hitam Jaebum penuh sayang.

"Apa yang terjadi hyung ?" Yugyeom bertanya dengan halus.

"Polisi hampir menemukan kita." Yugyeom memiringkan kepalanya tidak mengerti.

"Kenapa begitu ?" Masih sama, dengan intonasi yang halus.

"Ini semua karena kecerobohan Youngjae." Yugyeom berfikir sejenak sebelum bertanya lagi.

"Lalu apa yang akan hyung lakukan pada Youngjae ?" Jaebum tidak menjawab dan justru bangun dan berjalan kearah balkon.

Yugyeom mengikuti Jaebum kebalkon dan memeluk tubuh half naked Jaebum dari belakang. Kemudian ia mendengar Jaebum berkata.

"Aku akan menghukumnya, tidak peduli siapa itu Youngjae. Siapapun yang bersalah harus dihukum."

Yugyeom mengecup punggung Jaebum sebelum berbisik.

"Jangan terlalu berat hyung. Ingat, Youngjae adalah tangan kanan hyung yang sangat setia".

Jaebum mengangguk dan membalikkan tubuhnya sehingga berhadapan dengan Yugyeom. Perlahan Jaebum mendekatkan kepalanya hingga bibir mereka berdua menempel.

Jaebum mencium Yugyeom penuh dengan gairah. Tangannya menarik tubuh Yugyeom semakin dekat. Sedangkan tangan Yugyeom menekan tengkuk Jaebum.

Yugyeom merasakan hawa disekitarnya ikut panas saat ciuman Jaebum semakin terbawa nafsu. Jaebum melepas ciuman panas mereka untuk menghirup udara dan menatap mata Yugyeom.

Yugyeom tersenyum dan mengangguk saat Jaebum mengirimkan sinyal 'kebutuhan' lewat tatapan matanya.

"Dikamar mandi saja. Sekalian hyung mandi." Jaebum tersenyum mendengar bisikan Yugyeom. Ia segera menarik tangan Yugyeom untuk ikut masuk kekamar mandi.

Setelahnya kamar itu dipenuhi dengan suara desahan dan teriakan dari dua namja yang sedang bercinta.

.

.

Langit mendung masih setia menghiasi Busan. Yugyeom duduk dengan nyaman dipelukan Jaebum. Setelah selesai dengan kegiatan bercinta mereka berdua, Jaebum membantu Yugyeom berjalan ke taman dan bersantai disana bersama Yugyeom.

Langit mendung membuat suasana menjadi tenang. Tidak lama kemudian datanglah beberapa pelayan yang membawa teh dan beberapa camilan ringan.

"Panggil Youngjae kemari." Yugyeom menoleh sebentar ke suara dingin itu.

Ia mengelus lengan Jaebum yang ada didepannya. Ia tau jika Jaebum masih marah dan kesal. Tapi sepertinya tidak separah sebelumnya. Jadi ia tidak terlalu khawatir Jaebum akan membunuh Youngjae.

Yugyeom mengambil cangkir teh dan memberikannya pada Jaebum, tapi Jaebum menggeleng. Yugyeom pun meminum teh itu sendiri. Meskipun Jaebum tidak suka teh, ia tetap tidak berhenti memaksa Jaebum untuk minum teh. Daripada minum air iblis dalam botol itu.

Rasa hangat teh itu membuat Yugyeom semakin nyaman. Apalagi adanya pelukan dari Jaebum, ia merasa semakin tenang.

Ia mengambil cookie yang ia buat tadi pagi, dan menyuapkannya ke Jaebum. Jaebum membuka mulutnya dan menerima cookie itu. Dulu Jaebum tidak suka makanan manis macam itu, tapi sekarang sedikit berubah. Ia menyukainya asal makanan manis itu buatan Yugyeom.

Kehidupan Jaebum juga berubah, sebelum mengenal Yugyeom ia sangat kurus dan ia pengonsumsi minuman keras dan beberapa obat terlarang. Tapi saat ia sudah mengenal Yugyeom dan menjadi kekasih Yugyeom. Ia terlihat berisi, yah walaupun begitu ia tetap rajin berolahraga. Segingga ia tidak gemuk, seperti beberapa mafia yang ia kenal. Mereka gendut dan jelek, berbeda dengan Jaebum yang kuat dan tampan. Ia juga tidak lagi mengonsumsi obat-obat terlarang, ia sudah berhenti. Tapi ia masih tetap minum, walaupun hanya vodka.

Tapi kemudian Jaebum mendorong tangan Yugyeom lembut. Saat itulah Yugyeom melihat Youngjae yang datang mendekat.

Youngjae datang dengan orang-orangnya. Mereka serempak membungkuk hormat ke Jaebum dan Yugyeom.

"Aku kecewa dengan mu Youngjae." Jaebum mengirim tatapan mematikannya ke Youngjae dan orang-orangnya. Sehingga mereka semua menunduk tidak berani menatap Jaebum.

Tidak lama kemudian datang beberapa orang yang membawa cambuk. Yugyeom melihat mereka sebentar sebelum melihat kekasihnya.

"Kalian semua aku hukum cambuk 100 kali." Dan serempak Youngjae dan orang-orangnya mengangkat kepala mereka melihat bos mereka.

Yugyeom terkejut, ia memegang tangan Jaebum.

"Itu terlalu berlebihan hyung." Tapi Jaebum hanya diam. Yugyeom melihat Youngjae dan orang-orangnya mulai membuka kemeja mereka. Yugyeom semakin tidak tega saat anak buah Jaebum mulai mencambuk punggung Youngjae dan orang-orangnya.

Berbeda dengan Jaebum yang begitu tenang dan menikmati pemandangan didepannya.

"AAAARGGGHHH"

"AAAARGGGHHH"

"AAAARGGGHHH"

Yugyeom menyembunyikan wajahnya didada Jaebum, ia tidak suka dengan adegan seperti ini. Ia lebih memilih Jaebum membunuh dari pada menyiksa mereka seperti ini. Tapi terlalu kejam jika membunuh mereka, mereka sudah berjasa banyak bagi Jaebum.

"SUDAH CUKUP." Yugyeom tidak tahan lagi. Ia berteriak membuat anak buah Jaebum yang mencambuk Youngjae dan lainnya berhenti. Dan bertepatan dengan itu, Youngjae dan lainnya berlutut mereka benar-benar kesakitan. Punggung mereka berdarah.

"Taruh cambuk kalian dan pergi obati Youngjae dan lainnya." Tapi mereka semua tidak ada yang bergerak justru menatap Jaebum meminta izin. Meskipun Jaebum diam, ia mengangguk kecil. Dan mereka pun pergi sambil memapah Youngjae dan lainnya.

"Hyung benar-benar keterlaluan." Setelahnya Yugyeom ikut pergi meninggalkan Jaebum.

Ia berjalan dengan pincang, karena pinggulnya masih sakit. Ia memasuki ke rumah. Jaebum tetap diam dan hanya melihat kekasihnya pergi.

.

Yugyeom duduk dikursi panjang yang berada dibalkon kamarnya. Ia tidak habis fikir dengan tingkah Jaebum. Jaebum seperti begitu menyukai melihat orang kesakitan. Seperti tidak ada rasa kasihan sedikitpun dihatinya.

Sikap Jaebum seperti inilah yang membuat Yugyeom tidak mengerti Jaebum. Padahal Yugyeom sudah berkali-kali mencoba untuk menghilangkan sikap itu, tapi sikap itu sulit untuk hilang dari Jaebum.

Yugyeom semakin erat memeluk lututnya. Ia tidak tau dengan cara apalagi untuk menyembuhkan kekasihnya itu. Apa mungkin ini karena didikan orang tua Jaebum dulu ? Yugyeom menggelengkan kepalanya tidak mengerti.

Kemudian ia kembali diam dan menenangkan hatinya. Bayangan Youngjae dan orang-orangnya mengerang kesakitan masih melintas dibenaknya begitu jelasnya.

Ia tidak menyadari ada seseorang yang memandangnya dari belakang. Jaebum datang menghampiri Yugyeom dan duduk dibelakang Yugyeom. Dengan lembut ia melingkarkan lengannya, merengkuh tubuh Yugyeom.

"Maafkan aku sayang." Jaebum bergumam di perpotongan leher Yugyeom. Ia tidak bermaksud untuk membuat Yugyeom marah. Ia hanya melakukan apa yang seharusnya ia lakukan.

Menghukum siapapun yang memang bersalah. Dan menurutnya hukuman itu pantas untuk Youngjae, lagipula ia sudah berbaik hati tidak menyakiti keluarga mereka atau membunuh mereka. Mengingat beberapa anak buah Jaebum yang ia hukum dengan kematian saat mereka melakukan kesalahan walaupun itu kecil.

Sekarang berganti Yugyeom yang diam. Ia tidak tau harus berbicara apa. Ia memaafkan Jaebum, tapi ia juga masih kesal dengan Jaebum. Jadi ia bingung harus menjawab apa.

"Sayang aku mohon." Jaebum kembali meminta, meskipun ia tau Yugyeom pasti memaafkannya. Tapi ia tidak akan tenang jika tidak mendengar langsung ucapan dari Yugyeom.

Jaebum mengistirahatkan kepalanya dibahu Yugyeom, masih merangkul tubuh Yugyeom. Sedangkan Yugyeom tetap diam dan membiarkan Jaebum bertingkah sesukanya.

Setelah bermenit-menit saling diam, akhirnya Yugyeom memiringkan wajahnya kesamping dimana kepala Jaebum bersandar. Yugyeom menatap obsidian coklat Jaebum, ia bisa melihat rasa bersalah dari pancaran sinar mata itu.

Yugyeom pun mengecup bibir Jaebum sebentar.

"Aku maafkan." Yugyeom menyandarkan tubuhnya dan merapatkan dirinya ketubuh Jaebum. Dan Jaebum menurunkan lengannya kepinggang Yugyeom. Mereka berdua saling memeluk dan saling merasakan kehangatan masing-masing.

.

.

Yugyeom keluar dari kamar dengan menggunakan baju santai seperti biasa. Ia bingung karena tidak menemukan Jaebum di kamar mereka. Sewaktu ia akan pergi mandi tadi, Jaebum masih duduk disofa sambil memainkan handphonenya. Tapi saat ia selesai Jaebum tidak ada dikamar.

'Mungkin Jaebum hyung ada ditaman'. Yugyeom berjalan menuruni tangga dan mendengar keributan diruang keluarga. Ia pun melangkahkan kakinya kesana.

Yugyeom bingung saat melihat seorang pria paruh baya berlutut di depan Jaebum yang duduk disofa. Sedangkan seperti biasa, anak-anak buah Jaebum berjajar disekeliling ruangan itu.

"Hyung apa yang terjadi ?" Yugyeom duduk disamping Jaebum seraya menyandarkan tubuhnya dilengan dan dada Jaebum.

"Ia berhutang pada ku sayang." Jaebum menatap pria paruh baya itu penuh kebencian. Sebelum kembali meminum vodkanya.

"Berapa besar ?" Yugyeom melihat prihatin pada pria itu, Yugyeom sangat tau Jaebum adalah tipe seseorang yang tidak suka dibuat menunggu. Jadi wajar jika Jaebum marah saat pria itu tidak bisa melunasi hutangnya.

"500 juta won." Yugyeom menatap pria itu tidak percaya. Nominal uang itu sangat banyak. Ia bertanya-tanya untuk apa uang sebesar itu.

"Tuan Im saya minta maaf. Saya berjanji akan melunasi hutang saya." Pria itu memohon dengan kedua tangan yang sudah diborgol.

"Berapa kali kau berbicara seperti itu haah ? Tuan Im sudah cukup bersabar menunggu mu 1 minggu ini, tapi apa yang kau lakukan ? Kau justru ingin pergi." Youngjae mengatakan hal itu seraya mengirim sinyal pada pengawal untuk memukul pria itu.

Yugyeom menutup mulutnya dengan tangan saat salah satu anak buah Jaebum memukul pria itu hingga tersungkur ke lantai menyebabkan hidung dan mulut pria itu berdarah.

Untuk masalah seperti ini, Jaebum tidak akan bisa dihentikan. Hanya tinggal menunggu waktu sebelum Jaebum meminta pistolnya di Youngjae.

"Katakan apa yang dia punya Youngjae ?"

"Ia memiliki kasino dan bar di Seoul tuan. Ia juga memiliki dua rumah dan beberapa mobil." Youngjae membaca catatan dari notebooknya.

"Keluarga ?"

"Ia memiliki seorang putra, putranya kuliah di L.A America." Yugyeom melihat Youngjae sudah mengulurkan pistol kesayangan Jaebum. Jaebum mengambil pistol itu dan bangun meninggalkan Yugyeom yang diam duduk disofa.

"Itu bahkan tidak cukup untuk membayar hutang mu." Pria itu merangkak kearah Jaebum tapi terhenti dengan dua penjaga disampingnya.

"Saya akan membayarnya tuan Im, saya mohon jangan bunuh saya. Bagaimana dengan putra saya ?"

"Aku tidak peduli. Lagipula ia sudah dewasa kan. Ia tidak membutuhkan mu lagi."

DOOR !

Yugyeom memejamkan matanya saat suara yang familiar itu terdengar lagi. Meskipun ia sudah menutup telinga dengan tangannya, tapi suara itu terlalu keras untuk didengar.

Yugyeom membuka matanya dan shock saat melihat pria itu terkapar dilantai dengan mata terbuka lebar dan kepala yang mengucurkan darah segar.

"Bereskan dia." Jaebum memegang dan menarik Yugyeom agar pergi bersamanya, meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Youngjae ikut aku." Youngjae mengangguk dan bangun. Ia berjalan mengikuti bosnya yang berjalan ke taman belakang.

Yugyeom masih diam, telinganya masih sakit mendengar bunyi tembakan tadi. Telinganya selalu sakit jika mendengar tembakan. Ia membiarkan Jaebum membawanya ke ruang kerjanya.

Yugyeom memilih untuk duduk disofa, membiarkan Jaebum berbicara dengan Youngjae di meja kerja Jaebum.

"Apa ada masalah di perbatasan ?" Tanya Jaebum yang menerima dokumen pengeluaran dan pemasukan beberapa barang miliknya.

"Sejauh ini semuanya aman tuan. Polisi tidak akan berani menganggu kita tuan."

"Keuntungan bulan ini meningkat 34 kali lipat dari bulan kemarin." Jaebum menutup berkas dokumen yang berada ditangannya.

"Benar tuan. Dunia sedang kekurangan obat dan amunisi." Jaebum tersenyum kecil mendengar ucapan Youngjae.

"Tuan ada sedikit masalah soal putra Tuan Jun Ho." Jaebum mengernyitkan dahinya tidak mengerti.

"Ada apa ?"

"Menurut informasi, putra Tuan Jun Ho yang bernama Tuan Yi En itu adalah gengster yang ditakuti di Amerika."

"Dia memang ditakuti di Amerika tapi ini Korea Selatan. Wilayah kita. Lagipula dia hanya gengster." Meskipun Yugyeom tidak mempedulikan perbincangan mereka, tapi ia mendengar semua. Sisi sombong Jaebum terkadang membuat Yugyeom takut Jaebum akan jatuh karena tingginya ucapan dia.

"Ada lagi yang ingin kau bicarakan ?" Youngjae menggeleng sebelum mengatakan "Tidak ada tuan."

"Keluarlah." Youngjae membungkuk hormat pada Jaebum dan Yugyeom sebelum pergi keluar dari ruang kerja Jaebum.

Kemudian Jaebum berjalan menghampiri Yugyeom yang masih sibuk dengan handphonenya. Ia duduk disamping Yugyeom dan melihat Yugyeom yang sedang melihat sesuatu dionline shop.

"Kau ingin membeli sesuatu ?" Yugyeom menoleh sekilas dan berkata.

"Ani. Aku hanya ingin melihat saja. Lagipula tidak ada yang menarik." Yugyeom menaruh handphonenya di meja depannya. Dan memusatkan seluruh perhatiannya pada Jaebum.

Jaebum merebahkan tubuhnya disofa dan menaruh kepalanya dipaha Yugyeom. Yugyeom membelai lembut kepala Jaebum dengan satu tangan, sedangkan tangannya yang satu digenggam Jaebum diatas dada Jaebum.

"Kenapa hyung melihat ku seperti itu ?" Yugyeom merona jika dilihat Jaebum sangat intens.

"Kau begitu cantik sayang." Yugyeom mencubit hidung Jaebum, sedangkan Jaebum tersenyum senang melihat kekasihnya yang merona merah.

"Hyung akan lebih bak jika hyung tidak meremehkan anak pria itu. Hyung belum tau bagaimana dan seperti apa orang itu."

"Kau takut ?"

"Aku takut orang itu lebih dari hyung, aku hanya takut hyung kalah darinya." Jaebum menahan tawa dengan menutup mulutnya.

"Hyung jika ingin tertawa, just do it." Yugyeom mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Hahahaha. Kau lucu sayang." Jaebum tertawa renyah. Tawa yang hanya ia lakukan jika ia bersama Yugyeom. Hanya Yugyeom saja yang bisa membuat Jaebum tertawa. Dan hanya Yugyeom seorang yang ia bolehkan mendengar dan melihat ia tertawa.

Yugyeom menundukkan kepalanya untuk mengecup bibir Jaebum. Jaebum tersenyum dan mencium tangan Yugyeom yang sedari tadi ia genggam.

"Jangan pernah tinggalkan aku sayang." Yugyeom mencium telapak tangan Yugyeom sebelum membawa telapak tangan itu kepipinya.

Yugyeom mengelus pipi Jaebum seraya tersenyum.

"Tidak akan pernah hyung. Aku berjanji."

Mereka berdua memang saling mencintai dan berjanji tidak akan pernah meninggalkan pasangan masing-masing. Tapi terkadang hidup itu tidak pernah berjalan sesuai dengan apa yang kita harapkan. Mereka bisa berkata seperti itu, tapi Tuhan lah yang memegang takdir mereka. Mereka tidak pernah tau cobaan atau kebahagiaan apa yang telah menunggu mereka.

 **TBC**

Apa kabar chingu semuanya ? Semoga semua baik-baik saja. April datang bawa ff chapter GOT7 lagi. Hehe maafkan April yang tiba-tiba ngebuat cerita ff chapter lagi, padahal satu ff April yang chapter masih belum update. Hehehe, maafkan April.

Kemarin ada yang pm April, tanya kenapa April ngefans GOT7 terutama ship ini ?

Oke April akan jawab disini ajah ya. Cz April jarang buka ff, sekalian smua chingu tau. Hehehe. Alasan April ngefans mereka, karena GOT7 itu boyband yang menurut aku real banget. Chingu bisa tengok di Real GOT7, dan coba chingu amati bagaimana grup ini saat bercanda dan setiap momen kedekatan mereka ? Itu semua dilakukan dengan reflek dalam artian gak ada scenario sama sekali.

Kemudian yang aku suka dari mereka itu, mereka itu suka ngebully setiap member. Gak pandang siapa orangnya, gak peduli itu Jaebum leader mereka atau Mark member yang tertua semua kalau ada kesempatan pasti bakal dibully. Itu yang lucu dari mereka. Dan mereka terlihat tidak pernah canggung dengan sesama member. Seperti mereka bertuju adalah sebuah saudara.

Meskipun banyak boyband yang keliatan real didepan kamera, Cuma disetiap acara pasti ada satu member yang mendominasi ucapan. Tapi yang aku liat di GOT7 itu beda, mereka bergantian dalam berbicara. Dan jika satu orang berbicara, yang lain pasti akan mendengar. Kalaupun akan memotong ucapan, biasanya yang aku lihat member itu akan mengangkat tangannya untuk berbicara. Sopan, saling menghormati, saling menyayangi itulah mereka. Yah walaupun terkadang kalau ngebully radak kasar, tapi mereka pasti akan meminta maaf jika sudah berlebihan. Pokoknya seru lah.

Ingat kasus hidden camera Yugyeom. Lihat gak gmana cara Jb ma Jr yang ngebully maknae habis-habisan. Tapi mereka segera meminta maaf saat Yugyeom menangis, dan mereka semua memeluk Yugyeom bersama. Itu so sweet banget menurut ku. Apalagi disitu terjadi skinship antara Jaebum ma Yugyeom, aaahhh aku yang awalnya pengen marah gak jadi gara-gara lihat itu. Hahaha. Dan aku melihat bagaimana Yugyeom dengan mudah memaafkan mereka. Aku benar-benar tersentuh ama kebaikan tuh maknae.

Lalu kenapa aku ngeship Jb x Yugyeom atau Mark x Yugyeom ? Kalau Jb ma Yugyeom, mereka berdua itu lucu kalau jadi pasangan. Si Yugyeom yang polos disandingin ma Jaebum si leader yang keras dan tegas banget pokoknya lucu. Ditambah dengan skinship kecil yang mereka lakukan. Ingat Real GOT7 yang game manito, skinship mereka berdua lumayan banyak. Aku suka banget adegan pas Jb yang gemes dan ngecubit Yugyeom yang kena hukuman jadi adik perempuan GOT7, yang didandani kayak yeoja itu loh chingu. Kan waktu itu Yugyeom gak sengaja ngeludahi Jaebum karena dia nahan ucapannya agar gak keluar. Tapi Jaebum gak marah sama sekali, itu so sweet banget.

Lalu waktu hidden camera Jaebum. Member yang ditanya Jaebum siapa kalau bukan Yugyeom. Itu artinya si leader itu percaya banget ma maknae, yang ia kira gak akan bisa bohong cz Yugyeom kan polos. Lalu lihat GOT7 yang Yugyeom tv, acara dimana Yugyeom balas dendam soal hidden camera ama dia dulu. Si Jb yang ketawa ngakak karena semua jebakan yang dibuat Yugyeom, disini skinship mereka banyak banget. April bahkan gak bosan lihat video ini berkali-kali. Hehehe.

Lalau episode 6 Real GOT7, yang mereka pada makan. Itu juga lucu dan seru. Aku gak nyangka kalau Yugyeom takut ma Jaebum. Hahaha lucu. Lalu yang baru-baru ini, Real GOT7 season 3 episode 6. Lihat gimana Jaebum yang menghalangi Yugyeom pas waktu main dikolam. It's so sweet.

Ya udah, itu saja jawaban aku. Hehehe maaf udah buat chingu bosan terus baca curhatan April yang gak penting. Hehehe. Oke.

Sebenarnya ide cerita ini udah lama, tapi April baru pengen ngetik sekarang. Dulu cuma sebatas bayangan dan imajinasi April. Tapi sekarang April buat imajinasi itu gak hanya berputar diotak April, tapi April bagi dengan lainnya. Hehehe April gak ngerti April mau ngetik apa lagi. Ya sudahlah kalau gitu.

 **Hope you like it. Mind to review if you like it.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2 : Yi En or Mark.**_

.

.

PRAAANG.

Semua orang yang ada diruangan itu diam dan takut saat bos mereka melempar vas bunga diatas meja.

"Siapkan pesawat. Kita ke Korea sekarang." Beberapa orang memberi hormat dan pergi menyiapkan keinginan bos mereka yang marah itu.

"Aku akan benar-benar membunuh mu Im Jaebum." Namja itu menggeram marah, ia tidak terima ayahnya dibunuh oleh mafia sialan itu.

"Yi En jangan bertindak gegabah. Untuk menghadapi Im Jaebum kita harus pintar." Seorang namja yang sedari tadi duduk tenang disamping Yi En membuka suara.

"Kau punya rencana Junior ?"

"Yang aku dengar Im Jaebum memiliki kekasih. Semua musuhnya mengincar kekasihnya. Tapi Im Jaebum begitu pintar dalam menyembunyikan kekasihnya. Bahkan tidak ada yang pernah tau seperti apa wajah kekasih Jaebum." Yi En masih tidak mengerti apa hubungan kekasih Jaebum dengan aksi balas dendamnya.

"Kita culik kekasihnya Yi En. Kemudian kita buat Jaebum menderita. Nyawa dibalas nyawa Yi En." Yi En menyeringai mendengar rencana sahabatnya, tapi kemudian ia berucap.

"Bagaimana kita bisa menculik kekasih Jaebum, jika tidak pernah ada yang tau dimana ia berada dan bagaimana rupa kekasihnya itu ?" Junior tersenyum melihat Yi En yang bingung. Yi En berbeda dengannya, Yi En lebih memilih menggunakan otot jika menghadapi masalah. Berbeda dengan Junior yang menggunakan akal.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir soal itu Yi En. Aku sudah tau semua hal yang disembunyikan Im Jaebum." Yi En menepuk bahu temannya bangga.

'Tunggu aku Im Jaebum.' Yi En bangun dan pergi ketika semua yang ia butuhkan sudah ada.

Ia berjanji akan membuat mafia itu bertekuk lutut dihadapannya. Ia akan membalas kematian ayahnya. Lagipula ia adalah gengster, ia punya banyak anak buah yang siap mati hanya dengan sekali perintahnya. Ia akan membawa semua sahabat dan orang yang ia punya. Ia akan membuat Im Jaebum benar-benar kalah darinya.

.

.

Yi En dan Junior tiba di Busan tepat pada malam hari. Yi En menyuruh beberapa anak buahnya langsung ke tempat dimana akan menjadi markas mereka. Sedangkan ia dan Junior pergi untuk memastikan tempat yang diduga Junior rumah Jaebum.

Mereka mengawasi gerbang yang menjadi jalan masuk pertama yang harus dilewati untuk ke wilayah Jaebum.

"Begitu banyak penjaga. Ini akan sulit untuk masuk kedalam sana." Junior mengawasi sekitar gerbang itu.

"Im Jaebum pasti orang yang sangat kaya. Dia pemilik tanah disekitar sini sampai kedalam sana, disana kan juga ada pantai." Yi En sedikit memperhatikan beberapa cctv yang dipasang dipagar pembatas. Beruntungnya, ia memakirkan mobilnya sangat jauh dari pagar itu. Jadi jika ingin melihat, mereka harus memakai teropong (?).

"Sudah jelas. Dia bandar narkoba terbesar di Korea Selatan, Cina, Jepang, dan bahkan ia bandar narkoba di Korea Utara. Selain itu dia mafia penyelundup senjata dan manusia. Kekayaannya tidak terhitung lagi." Junior membenarkan perkataan Yi En.

"Tetapi semua itu tidak akan lama lagi. Ia akan hancur setelah kita memulai permainan ini." Junior menambahkannya sebelum menjalankan mobil mereka pergi dari sana.

.

"Kau punya seseorang didalam sana ?" Yi En mulai tertarik dengan rencana yang dibuat Junior.

"Hanya seorang sahabat tidak lebih. Besok kita akan bertemu dengannya. Dan kita bisa melakukan rencana kita." Junior akan memanfaatkan salah satu sahabatnya untuk memasukkan beberapa orang Yi En kedalam tempat tinggal Im Jaebum.

Yi En menuang Fortified Wine kedalam dua gelas dan memberikan yang satunya pada Junior.

"Kau lupa, aku tidak suka Fortified Wine. Alkohol didalamnya terlalu tinggi." Yi En menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Ia lupa jika Junior hanya suka riesling, wine dari anggur putih.

"Ambilkan aku riesling." Seorang pelayan pergi melaksanakan perintah Yi En.

Pelayan itu datang dan menuangkan riesling itu kedalam gelas yang baru ia bawa dan menaruhnya didepan Junior.

Mereka berdua pun meminum dan menikmati rasa wine kesukaan mereka.

"Junior bagaimana jika aku ikut kedalam sana ?" Junior segera menolehkan kepalanya kearah Yi En.

"Apa kau yakin Yi En ? Menurut informasi yang kudengar, Im Jaebum bukan tipe penyayang anak buah seperti kau. Ia akan membunuh siapapun yang bersalah atau melakukan sesuatu yang tidak ia suka. Aku tidak ingin kau mati disana."

"Kau meremehkan ku Junior. Ini pasti menyenangkan jika aku bisa melihat langsung kehidupan musuh ku."

"Sepertinya kau begitu tertarik dengan Im Jaebum, Yi En."

"Aku tidak tertarik dengan Jaebum, aku lebih tertarik dengan kekasihnya. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa bertahan hidup menjadi kekasih Jaebum ? Itu sungguh membuatku penasaran."

"Lalu bagaimana anak buah mu ? Kau ingin menelantarkan mereka ?" Yi En tersenyum.

"Tentu tidak. Lagipula ada kau disini. Kau bisa mengurus mereka."

Junior hanya bisa menghembuskan nafas lelah. Dia harus mengurus semuanya lagi. Ia benci dengan tugas tambahan seperti ini. Tapi apa boleh buat, ia tidak bisa menolak keinginan Yi En.

"Bos ada telfon dari bos Wang." Seorang anak buah Yi En memberikan telfon itu pada Yi En.

"Ooh hai Wang. Ada apa ?

 _"Kau dimana Mark ?"_

"Aku di Korea Selatan, tepatnya di Busan. Ada sesuatu ?"

 _"Tugas ku di Cina selesai. Bisa kah aku kesana ?"_

"Tentu. Aku yakin Junior pasti membutuhkan bantuan mu."

 _"Bantuan ku ? Apa ada masalah Mark ?"_

"Tidak. Ku beri izin kau kemari. Cepatlah."

 _"Oke."_

Yi En memberikan telfon itu kembali ke anak buahnya. Dan tersenyum kearah Junior.

"Wang akan membantu mu. Dia sedang kesini. Lagipula ini kesempatan mu untuk mendekati Wang ?" Yi En menaik turunkan alisnya. Junior meninju lengan Yi En. Sebelum bangun dan pergi.

"Mark siapkan barang mu. Dan cepatlah pergi dari sini." Setelahnya terdengar tawa Yi En begitu mendengar ucapan Junior. Sedangkan Junior sudah berjalan kembali.

"Aye ye. Semoga kau berhasil Junior." Yi En memberikan semangat pada Junior yang sudah menghilang dipintu.

"Siapkan semua yang perlu aku bawa." Pelayan itu mengangguk dan pamit untuk pergi meninggalkan Yi En yang duduk disofa dengan beberapa anak buahnya yang berjaga dibelakangnya.

 **TBC**

 **Hope you like it. Mind to review if you like it.**


End file.
